


an angel full of life

by scheherazades



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, i am irrelevant, this is fluff through and through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazades/pseuds/scheherazades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tessa and scott argue over baby names. that's it, really. pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an angel full of life

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by an anon on tumblr who asked me to write tessa/scott arguing over baby names. :)
> 
> it's not super long and it's really not great but hey, i tried, it's the thought that counts right? i couldn't think of a title either so ignore that. i hope someone likes it, at least. <3

After nearly twenty years partnered together, you’d think Scott would learn that arguing with Tessa never worked out in his favour.

If you thought that, you would be wrong.

He doesn’t learn. He never learns.

When they were just skating partners, they would argue over silly little things, like why Scott was always exactly 4 minutes late to pick her up each morning, or why Tessa couldn’t just drive _herself_ to practice, since she complained so much about him being late, or why Scott couldn’t just bring his own yoghurt for once instead of stealing hers. They would argue over the bigger things too, like when Tessa had surgery the first time, and neither of them spoke to each other for two months. They’d done it all, and acted like a couple long before they were one.

Arguing over baby names, however, was a different ball game entirely.

The baby was a welcome surprise, to say the least. A newly engaged couple celebrating the heat of the moment, and a wedding postponed indefinitely. There was no way she was planning her wedding pregnant, no thank you. So waiting and having a baby in the mean time it was.

Organised as ever, Tessa sat in the middle of the room designated as the nursery, furniture all in place for the impending arrival, and variously coloured notecards spread across the floor, a pen in hand.

                “Hey, kiddo.” Scott smiled from the doorway, observing the cards on the floor. “What’s all this?”

                “I told you, you can’t keep calling me that when we have an actual kid on the way.” She laughed, as he made his way over to sit with her. “It’s a system. The green cards are for first names we can agree on for boys, the yellow ones are for first names if we have a girl; we’ll write all the options down so we don’t forget. I was just sitting in here earlier and I thought we should start picking names, since we have a little over two months to go.” She explained, running a hand over the still growing bump with a smile.

Whilst they had the option at the scan a few weeks back to find out the sex, Tessa adamantly refused, claiming she wanted to be surprised on the day. Their whole lives had been controlled and organised down to the second, and for once, she wanted a change. She wanted not to feel obligated to this person or the next person; she just wanted to hide out here in their house somewhere between London and Ilderton with Scott and their baby.

                “I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Smart girl.” He smirked, and she rewarded his joke with a kiss, if only to humour him.

                “You mean besides the fact we’re having a baby?” She retorted, and he rolled his eyes with an ‘obviously’ in reply. “C’mon, help me pick.”

                “Okay, uh, let’s start with some definite nos. No family names, otherwise it just gets too complicated and this person is left out and that person is left out, better just to say no to them all.”

                “I agree on that count, for sure. No friends or skaters names, either.”

                “Agreed. Do you wanna start with the names you like?”

                “Easy, I’ve known what I’d call my baby since I was 12, Scott. You know that.” She grins as she reels off the mental list of names she kept. “Audrey, Charlotte, Grace, Holly and Eliza are my favourites for a girl.”

                “Tessa, we’re not calling our baby Audrey.”

                “But why not!?” She whined, pouting her lips for the full effect. “Audrey’s a great name. Classy and elegant, but not over the top. It’s perfect, Scott.”

                “We’re not naming our daughter after Audrey Hepburn, T. I like Charlotte and Eliza, though. Put them on the list.”

So they were added to the yellow notecards without hesitation.

                “How about Carmen?” Tessa suggested, not able to contain her giggles at Scott’s face.

                “Definitely not. No, no way. She’s never even _watching_ that programme let alone being named after it.”

                “You’re _so_ easily wound up.” She laughed loudly. “I wasn’t serious, you idiot. And what makes you so sure it’s a girl?”

                “I’m not sure. But I want one.”

                “Yeah?” She had to smile at the prospect of it. Scott with a little girl to treasure and spoil as his own was almost too much for her heart to bear.

Tessa would never admit it, but even before they were together, she would imagine him with a little girl of his own. She’d see the way he interacted with nieces, the tender treatment and calming caresses, he had the soft touch with them. She imagined he’d be the type of father who would have his little girl wrapped around his little finger, willing to do any and every thing for her. He’d probably braid her hair, carry her absolutely everywhere, let her pick out the prettiest dress she wanted, he’d do it all. She was sure he’d play dress up and let her put a tiara and a ridiculous pink feather boa on him if she wanted; she’d seen him do it for his nieces and had no doubt his daughter, when the day eventually came, would be no different.

She never thought it would be _their_ daughter, though. Well, maybe once after that first time in Sweden that they never spoke about, but that was a silly childhood crush, an unrealistic dream she never even gave a second thought to.

But she wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

               “Yeah, but anyway, moving on. What about boy’s names?” His voice brought her out of her reverie, and she took a second to decide on her favourites before she answered him.

               “Uh, Harry, Nathan, Henry, Riley and Josh.”

After agreeing those five were all feasible options, they added them to the green cards, before Scott stood up and held out his hand to Tessa, insisting she move off the floor before her back got bad. Stopping outside the door when he realised she was still in the doorway, he admired her smile as she looked around. The reality had begun to set in, he supposed. It was easy to roll through the motions of their days most of the time, almost easy to forget there would be a third party to their partnership that required so much love and attention in just a short amount of time. It also seemed easy to forget how difficult taking care of said addition would be, but as he watched her face light up as she looked around the mostly furnished room he’d worked so hard to set up over the last few months – adding various pieces at various points of time, refusing to allow her in until it was all done – he knew they’d be alright.  


End file.
